Increasing the means for individuals with physical limitations to study - and ultimately enjoy a career in - biomedical science requires creating a setting and lab assistive technology (AT) that build not only their experience but also their confidence in performing typical biomedical science activities. We propose to establish the Institute for Accessible Science (IAS), which will target and break down physical and attitudinal impediments to the inclusion of persons with disabilities (PWDs) in biomedical research. Central to the IAS mission will be the creation of the IAS-HUB - a unique cyberinfrastructure for sharing information, model simulations, and resources - that will serve as a platform to drive institutional transformation. This powerful web-based interactive community will assist PWDs with solving problems encountered in the education pipeline toward a career in biomedical science. The IAS-HUB will collect information on and track PWDs and other resources as well as provide an interactive forum for PWDs, researchers, and educators to exchange information, offer webinars, online workshops, and interactive laboratory training simulations. Through the IAS-HUB, we will communicate with and assist individual PWDs on educational institution and curriculum choices, careers, and disability-related concerns. IAS- HUB will also serve as a resource for PWDs facing educational and institutional difficulties regarding architectural accessibility of classrooms, laboratories, and housing;transportation;financial support;healthcare needs;and current attitudes toward them in biomedical science departments. In addition, we will create an immersive laboratory training environment (ABIL) for PWDs to practice with AT, enabling them to perform as independently as possible lab techniques commonly used during biomedical research. These interventions are expected not only to increase the know-how and confidence of PWDs to enter biomedical science research but also will play a critical role in empowering PWDs to request greater accommodations in science curricula and research laboratories. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Diversification of our nation's biomedical research community is an essential step toward the identification of innovative solutions to promote the improved human health of the U.S. population. We propose to promote the diversification of the biomedical workforce by accelerating the entry and success of persons with disabilities in science careers.